


Alone for Christmas

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Tuukka's alone





	

There's an empty beer bottle in his hand, another one of the side table beside him and another one on the floor beside his chair.

Tuukka looks around his "home", but there's no sound of laughter, no people, he hasn't even bothered to plug in the tree.

Just like last year.

They only have three days off for Christmas, not enough for him to go home.

So he sits there in his empty apartment.

There had been offers for him to spend the holidays with teammates but he didn't feel like he should intrude.

So he sits in his empty apartment, drinking beer and pondering all he doesn't have.

No special other to spend the holiday with, no family, no kids or pets.

He has a tree but only because he's managed to convince the others that he loves this time of year.

But there are no presents underneath, no other decorations, no food cooking.

He has a microwave dinner waiting for him in the freezer.

At one time there had been another, but he had ruined it like he always does.

So he will sit in his dark apartment and wait for Christmas to be over.

Just like last year.


End file.
